Sebenarnya aku
by Beilschmidt-san
Summary: Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka, meskipun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya, sebagai Assasin aku gagal membunuh perasaan ini , ah .. apa yang aku bisa .. lagipula aku tidak lah penting disini, entahlah sepertinya aku tersisihkan , ah aku tidak dapat berpikir jernih, ini semua karenamu ! aku menjadi aneh seperi ini.. karena kau ,Karma !


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yusei Matsui**

.

.

.

#AuthorNote

 **WARNING : Fic ini mengandung bahasa yang aneh, kaku, abal, OOC, dan Reality warping ~**

oh iya satu lagi... I LOVE KARMAAAAA xD *author menggila*

.

.

Semenjak aku melihat mereka berdua berbicara, aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mencoba berbicara padanya lagi. Lagipula mereka terlihat serasi. Aku takkan berharap apapun, lagipula peranku disini tidaklah penting. Manami adalah gadis yang baik dan manis, jadi aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Sedangkan Karma... hmm bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya. Aku pertama kali melihatnya saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru, sejak itu aku mulai memperhatikannya, meskipun saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa namanya. Perlahan, aku sadar aku mulai menyukainya. Dan sekarang akhirnya kami sekelas, meskipun begitu, aku tidak berani mendekatinya, bukan karena ia menyeramkan, karena aku takut aku akan mengganggunya. Sebelum field trip kami ke Kyoto, aku memutuskan untuk mencoba berbicara padanya, meskipun kami tidak berada pada grup yang sama.

"Tapi, malam itu Manami mengatakan dari semua laki-laki di kelas, ia menyukai Karma. "jika saja ia dapat bergaul dengan baik" ia juga menambahkan ia merasa tenang saat berada didekat Karma, sesuatu terasa menusuk hatiku, tapi kemudian aku tersenyum. Paginya aku memutuskan untuk berkeliling penginapan,lagipula masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum pulang. Di halaman belakang aku melihat Okajima menutup wajahnya dengan lengan, ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding bambu.

"Aku meletakkan jus jeruk yang ku bawa di hadapannya. Ia langsung duduk. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ohayo, Okajima , apa yang terjadi ? sepertinya kau kurang tidur"

"ah semalam kami mengejar Korosensei"

"Aku duduk di sebelahnya dan mengayunkan kedua kakiku yang menjuntai.

"eh benarkah ? hahaha kebetulan , kami juga mengejar Korosensei"

"eh ? apa dia juga mencuri daftar orang yang kalian sukai ?" Maehara segera menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat memerah.

"tidak, tapi kami memaksanya bercerita soal kehidupan Cintanya haha"

"oh begitu kah ?"

"Aku mengangguk. Hening. Okajima membuka mulutnya, ia menggumakan sesuatu, aku tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"eh ?"

"ah tidak , aku hanya teringat sesuatu, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku merinding"

"eh ? benarkah ? Apa yang kau pikirkan"

Okajima menutup matanya, ia meminum jus yang kuberikan, kemudian duduk tegak. Ia menoleh kanan dan kiri, memastikan agar tak ada seorangpun yang ada di sekitar kami.

"Aku harap kau tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun lagi, tapi, kemarin.. Karma" mendengar namanya saja membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

"Karma memilih Manami"

Hatiku tersambar petir lagi, seperti semalam, hanya saja kali ini lebih sakit."oh begitu ya hahaha" aku menundukan kepalaku berharap Maehara tidak melihat ekspresiku.

"ia berkata kalau Manami dapat membuat bahan kimia berbahaya yang bisa ia mainkan"

"kalau begitu mereka serasi" Aku mengatur ekspresiku dan tersenyum seperti biasa.

"eh apa maksudmu?" Okajima memandangku dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"kemarin Manami mengatakan hal yang sama"

"EH ?! Benarkah !" Maehara bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"wah wah kalian tertarik dengan hal seperti itu rupanya" Suaranya membuat jantungku semakin tidak karuan.

Okajima menoleh dengan ekspresi yang Horror . Karma merangkul bahunya dan tersenyum iblis.

"K-Karma "

"ada apa dengan kalimat 'rahasiakan ini'"

Ah , ia mengatakannya,kurasa dia benar-benar menyukai Manami, aku segera Berdiri. AKu tahu wajahku sekarang memerah.

"Anu- itu aku-"

Aku memotong perkataan Maehara.

"Tidak ! Aku yang memaksanya! aku.." Maehara melihatku dengan tatapan bingung, Ekspresi karma masih menyeringai.

"tidak bermaksud"

"Mencampuri-" Aku tahu penjelasanku benar benar clumsy. Nada bicaraku semakin rendah. Sekarang aku terdiam, aku menundukkan wajahku.

"k-kurahashi ? kau kenapa ?"

Aku mengehela napasku , membungkukkan badanku sedalam yang kubisa.

"Maafkan aku , seharusnya aku tidak mencampuri sesuatu seperti itu" Aku mengatur ekpresiku dan tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku menunjuk ke belakang karma.

"Uwah ! Monarch Butterfly ! kenapa bisa ada di Kyoto!" Aku segera berlari melewati Karma dan Okajima, menunjuk ke arah kosong sambil berlari.

"Aku berhenti di depan halaman depan dan mengatur napas. Aku bertemu Karasuma dan Irina sensei.

"ada apa Kurahashi ?" Irina sensei Mendekatiku.

"Ah Ohayo Irina Sensei, Karasuma Sensei, aku hanya mengejar serangga hahahah" aku memaksakan tertawa. Irina sensei memandangku , aku tahu dia melihat sesuatu yang lain. Tapi ia segera tersenyum dan menepuk pundakku, "jika kau punya waktu, bicara lah denganku"

Ia pun berjalan melewatiku "Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo sekarang waktunya pulang"

Karma dan Okajima menatap ke arah Kurahashi pergi, mereka sama sama terdiam.

"..."

Okajima menyatukan kedua tangannya dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf Karma, ini semua gara-gara aku, haaah lagipula dekat dengan Kurahashi membuatku santai dan tenang, aku jadi tidak bida mengontrol perkataanku, semua yang ada dipikiranku tak sadar kuucapkan"

"hee ?"

"tapi, beberapa saat setelah kau datang, ia menjadi sedikit aneh, mungkin ia benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu"

Karma menyeringai.

"siapa tahu xixixi"

"K-Karma?"


End file.
